war_of_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Q1: What's the aim of the game? A: Due to the invasion of the undead, your kingdom was collapsed. You need unite other lords to defeat the enemy guild, so as to capture your kingdom back and restore the past glory! Q2: How could I get resources? A: ① Clear quests, which provides generous game resources. ② Try your best to occupy land blocks of higher level, in order to enhance resource output. ③ Place collection balloons on the plots and collect resources on a regular basis. ④ Collect tax income in town hall, to get 4-hour resource output instantly. ⑤ Sometimes resource packages will be sold in diamond shop and package shop. Buy it to replenish your resources. Q3: How could the occupied land block benefit me? A: ① You can get population bonus after victory, which is used to raise era level. ② The different land block provides different resource output. The higher level of a land block has, the more output it will produce. ③ Players can use occupied land blocks to harvest and train, and to get resources or hero EXP, and other earnings. ④ In the middle and later periods of the game, you can set up silver or diamond mine to get silver or diamond earnings continuously. Q4: What is era level? How could I raise it? A: Era level represents a lord's current game progress. The era of higher level can unlock lots of playing methods, and unlock more policies, which provide powerful buff to the lord. You can upgrade an era by assembling population, which can be obtained from combat and quests. The populations you can get every day differ in different era level. Q5: How does town hall work? How could I upgrade it? A: The town hall is an essential building in a city. After upgrading the town hall, a city can be promoted to next stage, unlocking a brand new building. To upgrade a town hall, it not only requires upgrading a series of buildings to certain level, at the same time it also requires that a lord's building and technology need reach certain level. Of course, a lord can choose freely to level up which building and technology. Q6: Where could I get heroes? A: New heroes can be acquired mainly from recruiting. Some quests also will award you with new partners. In the meantime, if you collect enough hero fragments sold in diamond shop, you can also combine them to get corresponding heroes. Q7: How could I boost a hero's power? A: ① Raise a hero level by combat or training. ② Consume other hero card to level up a hero skill level. ③ If you have a card of same name, you can try to advance the hero. ④ Equip the hero with Battlesoul and rune. ⑤ Match lineup reasonably to activate team combination. Q8: What are the advantages of joining a guild? A: After joining a guild, you can communicate with other lords and conquer other neutral cities in the leadership of you guild leader, and fight with other guilds to eventually recapture the kingdom. Guild technology will provide certain buff to all lords. Besides, you can pay contributions to buy various rare items from guild shop. When other guild members take action or recharge, you can get diamonds and resource income. Category:Game Info